Sinfoníαs Musicαles
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Amuto][Capitulo#4: Montañas Nevadas] Ikuto regresa cinco años de su largo viaje por el mundo y esta vez no vendrá solo. Amu estará emocionada, pero se llevara una mala sorpresa ¡Ikuto regresa con una chica que es su novia! Esto provocara el nacimiento de un quinto Guardián Chara y nuevas Transformaciones de Personalidad. ¿Qué es lo que decidirá Amu de ahora en adelante?
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Shugo Chara! © PEACHT-PIT**

**— Sinfoníαs Musicαles —**

**By: Felli Loss**

**Capitulo # 1: Recuerdos.**

**U**n Huevo X recorría los cielos de la ciudad mientras era perseguido por un grupo de chicos poseedores de adorables Guardianes Charas y que además eran ex-Guardianes de la escuela Seiyo.

— ¡Allí esta! — exclamaba una pelirrosa algo cansada por aquella travesía en busca de aquel huevo. — Aquí vamos.

— ¡Amu-chi! — Yaya llego rápidamente con el grupo. — Sera mejor transformarnos.

— ¡Es hora! — Tadase se encontraba junto con Kukai, Rima, Yaya y Nagihiko.

— Amu-chan. — Ran miro a su dueña quien asintió rápidamente.

— ¡Atashi No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Amulet Heart!

— ¡Boku No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Platinum Royale!

— ¡Yaya No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Dear Baby!

— ¡Ore No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Ski Jack!

— ¡Watashi No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Clown Drop!

— ¡Boku No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Beat Jumper!

— ¡Vamos! — Amu junto con Kukai y Nagihiko se encargaron de acorralar al Huevo X, pero empeoro un poco al ver que este se convertir en una Personalidad X.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — se preguntaba Kukai ya preocupado. — Se está escapando…

— ¡Tadase-kun! — Hinamori miro al rubio y el asintió.

— ¡Yaya, Mashiro-san! — llamo a las chicas y ellas asintieron para seguirlo y así perseguir a la Personalidad X.

— ¿Qué plan tienes Amu-chan? — Fujisaki estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

— Tadase-kun y las chicas lo traerán hasta nosotros, ustedes trataran de no darle escapatoria y yo hare el resto.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Souma levanto el pulgar en alto, al igual que Nagihiko.

— ¡Amu! — era la voz de Rima y vieron que el objetivo se estaba acercando tal y como lo planeo Hinamori.

Souma y Fujisaki dieron la señal y con ello se comenzó a ejecutar el plan, la Personalidad X no supo por donde ir ya que se vio atrapado por todos los chicos.

— ¡Ahora Hinamori! — exclamaba Kukai.

Amu asintió y miro el objetivo. — _¡Corazón Negativo Localizado, Abre el Corazón!_

El Huevo volvió a la normalidad y este voló por los aires para regresar al que sería el cuerpo de su dueño, Hinamori aterrizo en el parque terminando la trasformación.

— Amu-chan — Hotori llego con los demás terminando igualmente la transformación. — Buen trabajo…

— No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes… — dio una sonrisa.

— Es malo saber que hay personas que se rinden fácilmente, eso ocasiona que haya más huevos X. — menciono el antiguo Rey en modo de lamento. — Pero nosotros estaremos allí cuando nos necesiten.

— ¡Cierto! — asintieron todos.

— Esta atardeciendo ya, será mejor ir a casa. — sugirió Yaya algo cansada, todos asintieron.

— ¡Adiós! — cada quien se despidió y se fue por su lado.

Hinamori llamo a sus Guardianes para irse a casa ya que estaba exhausta.

— Amu-chan ¿Pasa algo? — Dia noto que su dueña se quedo mirando con algo de tristeza un colgante con un dije de un gato azul con una mirada adorable y tierna. — ¿Amu-chan?

— Lo siento Dia, es solo que… — dio una sonrisa muy escasa, pero que mostraba esperanza. — No me hagan caso, es hora de dormir.

— Buenas noches Amu-chan. — las chicas se metieron en la casa de muñecas y Miki apago la luz del cuarto.

A la medianoche Amu comenzó a soñar un recuerdo de su mente que fue algo triste para ella.

_Ella caminaba a paso lento junto con un chico de estatura más alta que ella con un estuche de violín colgando de su brazo atrás de su espalda. Su mirada se mostraba algo indecisa, pero se mostraba la tristeza aunque trataba de ocultarla._

— _¿Qué pasa Amu? — se escucho esa voz en el momento de revolverle un poco el cabello femenino. — No me iré para siempre._

— _Ikuto detente. — ella dio una risita. — ¿Volverás?_

— _¿Qué pregunta tan obvia? — le sonrió para acercarse a ella, quien comenzó a sonrojarse. _

— _Ikuto… — cerro los ojos al sentir un suave roce en sus labios, para despues recibir un beso en la frente. — ¿Q-Que…?_

— _Eres tan inocente Amu. — se burlo y eso la hizo enfadar como siempre. _

— _¡Tonto!_

— _Amu, escucha… — la tomo del mentón para mirar fijamente esos ojos ámbar. — Aun eres joven para esto, aun eres una niña inocente. — sonrió y pego su frente con la de ella. — Pero algún día yo seré quien robe esa linda inocencia._

— _¿Q-Que estás diciendo? Te has vuelto más pervertido que antes…_

— _Es hora de irme… — en ese momento se dio el anuncio del siguiente vuelo que es el que Ikuto tomaría. — Pero antes… — saco del bolsillo un colgante. — En mi último viaje me encontré con esto, quiero dártelo para que me recuerdes._

— _Ikuto…gracias._

— _¿Me esperaras? — pregunto para recibir la respuesta, Amu lo miro y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, así que se lanzo en los brazos del peliazul. — ¡Ikuto…! Te esperare, lo prometo._

— _Volveré por ti Amu… — la abrazo fuertemente. — Te amo…_

— _Yo también… — dio una sonrisa tonta para aferrarse más a él. — Te amo Ikuto… _

_El sonrió cerrando los ojos. — Apresúrate en crecer y así estaremos juntos. — se separo de ella para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos mientras Hinamori lo veía marchar._

— _Te esperare Ikuto… — recibió la ultima sonrisa del chico para perderse entre la gente._

— ¡Ikuto…! — Amu despertó con la respiración como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño, aunque eso fue un poco. — Ya es de día…

— Amu-chan. — la voz de Miki la interrumpió. — ¿Pasa algo? Al parecer tuviste un mal sueño…

— No, es solo que…soñé el momento en que Ikuto se fue nuevamente en busca de su padre. — miro la ventana que mostraba el cielo y las nubes blancas.

— Tranquila, Ikuto-kun te hizo la promesa de volver… — Miki le sonrió para posarse encima de su cabeza. — Solo dale tiempo…

— Tienes razón Miki…

— _Onee-chan baja a desayunar… _— _era la voz de su hermana menor afuera en el pasillo._

— _Voy enseguida. — la de ojos ámbar se levanto un poco perezosa para abrir su armario y ver qué clase de ropa ponerse hoy que tenia compromisos. Se vistió con una blusa rosada con rayas negras, mini pantalones de color negro que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y unas botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla exactamente. Su cabello lo dejo suelto esta vez con un pasador de corazón rosado. Se miro en el espejo y al verificar si no había desperfectos, sonrió para bajar lentamente las escaleras._

— Buen día. — saludo ella tomando asiento y comenzar a servirse.

— Amu-chan llamo Kukai-kun diciendo que vendrá a buscarte ahora mismo. — menciono Midori tomando un poco de café caliente junto con unas ricas galletitas.

— De acuerdo, estaba muy emocionado ya que hoy jugaremos un poco de Baloncesto. — sonrió un poco llevando un pan tostado a la boca. — Ganaremos…

— ¿Ese chico te vendrá a ver? ¿Acaso ya es tu nuevo novio o es el tal Nagihiko? — lloriqueo su padre como siempre.

— No padre, solo somos amigos. Deja de exagerar. — cuando se trataba de su padre, ella no podía resistirse ya que la ponía nerviosa.

— ¡Es que no soporto la idea de que algún día mi querida hija Amu-chan deje el nido donde ha estado en todos estos años! — abrazo a Ami que mostro una mirada nerviosa.

_Aun no ha pasado el tiempo, no ha dejado de ser dramático. _— _miro a su padre con ternura quien estaba haciendo aquellos teatritos de drama. _

Se escucho que tocaron y Amu creyó que era Kukai, como había terminado de desayunar fue a la puerta junto con sus Guardines Chara y al abrirla era el chico con un balón en el brazo.

— Kukai… — se mostro feliz. — Tanto tiempo sin verte…

— Tienes razón y como empezaron las vacaciones, haremos lo posible por divertirnos como lo hacíamos antes. — levanto el pulgar sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa caracteriza de él. — Vamos… — tomo la mano de Hinamori y eso significaba una cosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡No…! — ella comenzó a correr a velocidad máxima, hace tiempo que no recordaba aquellas travesías extremas con su buen amigo Souma Kukai.

Llegaron al parque en un gran tiempo record, el chico estaba aun con energía pero la chica estaba que se moría del cansancio, estaba respirando tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— Eh ¿Dónde están los demás? — se preguntaba el chico. — Allí están…

Tadase junto con los demás estaban esperando a los ausentes en la fuente, todos mostraban una sonrisa al ver que habían llegado Amu y Kukai.

— Lamentamos la tardanza. — se disculpo la poseedora de Cuatro Guardianes Chara.

— Solo faltaban ustedes dos… — sonrió el miembro de la familia Fujisaki. — Andando.

_5 años pasaron exactamente y rápidamente trayendo muchos cambios, todos habían crecido bastante sin perder su personalidad por la cual todos se conocieron. Amu Hinamori contaba en este momento con 17 años de edad cursando el segundo año de preparatoria junto con sus amigos Tadase Hotori, Rima Mashiro y Nagihiko Fujisaki quienes afortunadamente están en la misma clase que Hinamori. Yaya Yuiki tenía 16 años e iba en el primer año de preparatoria mientras que Souma Kukai estaba en tercer grado de preparatoria ya que contaba con 18 años._

_Actualmente sus Shugo Charas aun los acompañaban ya que aun no crecían lo suficiente como para que ellos regresaran a la Cuna del Huevo._

— _¡Transformación de Personalidad: Amulet Heart!_

— ¡Amu-chi quiero estar en tu equipo! — Yaya hizo un puchero.

— Ni hablar jovencita, Hinamori y Fujisaki estarán conmigo. — el que poseía más edad que los demás abrazo a sus compañeros de equipo.

— Pero yo quiero con Amu-chi.

— Sera mejor no seguir ¿les parece? — Rima obtuvo la atención de todos. — Venimos a divertirnos ¿no? Disfrutemos estas vacaciones juntos. — dio una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a jugar divirtiéndose mucho, el baloncesto era pan comido para el equipo de Hinamori quien estaba en contra de Tadase, Yaya y Rima venciéndolos totalmente.

— Ustedes invitan los helados ¿sí? — sonrió Nagihiko y los derrotados asintieron con un aura deprimente en sus alrededores para que rápidamente compraran los helados.

— La próxima vez ganaremos… — Yaya desafío divertidamente. — Ya que conseguiremos que Amu-chi sea nuestra líder.

— Gran idea Yuiki-san. — menciono el antiguo Rey, pero de repente el Cambio de Personalidad de Tadase salió a flote como siempre pasa. — ¡Así será y cuando ganemos ustedes serán mis sirvientes! ¡JAJAJA!

— T-Tadase…kun. — lloriqueo la chica pelirrosa. — Es la cuarta vez en la semana.

**ღ**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, una rubia de ojos como la amatista pura estaba en la espera de alguien que no ha visto en unos largos años, teniendo la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Miro su reloj y vio que marcaron las 11:45, suspiro ya que estaba esperando desde hace media hora sin ninguna noticia.

Miro la Plataforma donde la gente comenzaba a salir por los pasillos del avión que aterrizo, entre toda esa gente noto una hermosa cabellera zafiro que se acercaba, ella dio una sonrisa y corrió hacia él. Pero cuando se encontró cara a cara con él, su semblante se borro para mostrar una de suma confusión.

— ¿Ikuto…? — se mostro confundida al verlo nuevamente.

— Utau… — el de ojos zafiro miro fijamente a su hermana, lo que detecto Utau rápidamente es que Tsukiyomi Ikuto no estaba solo.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**Pr**óximo **C**apitulo **# 2**: **U**na **M**ala **e** Inesperada **C**onfesión.

* * *

Etto... espero les guste. Esta historia desgraciadamente la borre, primera, por accidente y segunda, alguien por una mala broma me la borro también, así que disculpen.

Esta vez terminare lo que tengo pendiente con esta historia, así que por favor apoyenme.

Muchas Gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2: Inesperada Confesión

**Shugo Chara! © PEACHT-PIT**

— **Sinfoní****α****s Music****α****les —**

**By: Felli Loss**

**Capitulo # 2: Inesperada Confesión.**

**T**odos aun seguían en la fuente de sodas para relajarse después de un largo día. — ¿Qué les parece si el fin de semana vamos de viaje a las montañas nevadas? — llego a ese punto Nagihiko. — Sera divertido.

— Seria buena idea, vamos todos juntos a divertirnos… — mencionaba Miki muy emocionada.

Todos ellos cambiaron mucho en el aspecto físico sin cambiar su actitud y personalidad. Amu Hinamori alcanzo una estatura casi a la de Ikuto pero aun quedándola una cabeza abajo, dejo crecer su cabello por una razón en especifica teniéndolo casi por media espalda y un fleco de lado izquierdo que casi ocultaba su ojo aunque no tanto, su cuerpo ya era el de toda una señorita, era esbelto siendo la envidia de muchas chicas en el colegio donde estudiaba con sus amigos, pero también teniendo buenas amigas que la apoyaban y por ultimo sus pechos eran ni del tamaño grande y ni del tamaño chico, sino que eran perfectos para ella y que se sintiera bien.

Tampoco iba a ser como aquellas mujeres exageradas que buscan la atención con bendecidos atributos. Su actitud en la escuela es como la que tenía en la primaria y muchas personas aun la toman como una chica _cool._

Nagihiko Fujisaki al decirle la verdad a Amu, ya no debía preocuparse por el recuerdo de Nadeshiko, Amu al principio le impacto la noticia pero supo la razón por la que el chico hacia eso, pero aun así no dejaron de ser los mejores amigos que antes eran pero diferente. Su estatura era la misma que Hinamori, aun era delgado y su cabello ahora estaba atado a una coleta baja, el fleco lo tenía también un poco crecido, pero no tanto como para cubrirle sus hermosos ojos.

Souma Kukai aun seguía manteniendo su afición por los deportes siendo el representante del colegio cuando se trataba de torneos de baloncesto y soccer. Sus cabellos castaños seguían intactos y rebeldes como siempre, el no ha cambiado mucho en estos años, Su estatura había rebasado a la de los demás chicos tal y como sería un chico de 18 años.

Rima Mashiro seguía siendo aquella chica seria y que no mostraba mucho sus emociones, aunque solo las mostraba a sus amigos guardianes, la estatura que ella tenía era un poco más baja llegándole al hombro de Amu, su cuerpo también ya estaba desarrollado siendo junto con Hinamori las mas envidiadas del salón por la belleza que ambas obtuvieron con los años.

Yaya Yuiki no ha dejado de ser la chica infantil y carismática del grupo, pero ha madurado en muchas ocasiones causándole impresión en sus amigos, su cabello lo tenía corto hasta los hombros y suelto dejando que esta retratara su cara bonita e infantil. Aun seguía obsesionada por los caramelos y dulces.

Tadase Hotori mantenía su típico estilo de cabello rubio sin añadirle ningún complemento ni nada por el estilo. Se veía a un Tadase maduro pero sin controlar aun sus cambios de personalidad que empeoraron más y más dejando a los demás sin remedio alguno. El era un poco más alto que su amiga Amu por unos cuantos centímetros sin rebasar la de Kukai, su amor por Amu aun seguía vivo, pero entendía bien que ella ya tenía un dueño en su corazón y ese alguien era su querido nii-san y solo deseaba que Amu e Ikuto fueran felices. Ya que la felicidad de ambos, seria la suya, al único que habla de esos asuntos amorosos era con Kukai o Nagihiko, las chicas no sabían nada de esas pláticas entre chicos.

— Quisiera invitar a Utau, pero en este momento se está preparando para una gira por el país. — Souma coloco sus brazos tras su nuca. — Que mala suerte…

— Estoy segura que a Utau le irá bien en su gira musical. — sonrió Amu. — Confió en Utau y sé que dará unos buenos espectáculos.

— Entonces deberíamos prepararnos para marchar, tenemos hasta pasado mañana. — menciono Mashiro. — Ojala que no haya tanto frio… — corrió la mirada avergonzada.

— Rima-chan estate tranquila, estaré contigo. — le sonrió el chico Fujisaki haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero que pudo ocultar gracias a su cabello largo y sedoso que ha mantenido intacto en estos años. — ¿Rima-chan?

— Fue directo… — menciono Ran emocionada.

— Debo irme chicos aun a pesar de ser temprano debo regresar a hacer unas cosas. — Amu se levanto para tomar el resto de su bebida. — Que delicioso... — cerró los ojos maravillada. — Yo me adelanto, nos vemos el fin de semana.

— Nos vemos Hinamori… — agrego el castaño, escucho el timbre de su móvil celular y abrió la tapita viendo que era un mensaje de Utau.

"_Kukai por favor ven a mi casa ya que tengo un problema que podría afectar a Amu. Estaré esperando._

_Utau…"_

¿Un problema que afectara a Hinamori? — no entendió esas palabras de su novia, pero decidió hacerle caso, si era algo malo que involucraría a su amiga casi hermana, entonces debía hacer algo. — Chicos, Utau me necesita nos veremos. — el junto a Daichi se retiraron temprano.

— Sera mejor irnos Hotori-kun. — hablo el chico sonriendo.

— Vámonos Yuiki-san, Mashiro-san. — sonrio el rubio y los cuatro se fueron por el camino a casa para que poco a poco se separaran, primero Rima, seguido de Yaya y al final quedaban los dos chicos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hotori-kun?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Al saber que Amu-chan realmente no te amaba sino a Ikuto-san. — miro el cielo esperando la respuesta del antiguo Rey. — Debes sentirte mal ¿no?

— En cierta forma me siento mal por no haber sido correspondido como yo quería, pero me di cuenta que no debo ser egoísta y obligarla a quererme. Y me siento mal por haberla rechazado en aquellas ocasiones, tenía celos de Ikuto nii-san y aun los tengo.

— Ya veo, pero estas haciéndolo correcto Hotori-kun. Apoyar los lazos que unen a Amu con Ikuto-san. — le sonrió. — Da lo mejor y no te preocupes, algún día alguien llegara y te querrá como nunca en la vida.

— Te agradezco esas palabras Fujisaki-san.

Llegaron al hogar de Tadase para que ambos se despidieran y el rubio entrara a casa en silencio para ir a la sala dejando la puerta corrediza abierta. Noto que su madre estaba en la cocina y cuando estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con algo, escucho un ruido y pasos que venían del jardín.

— ¿Q-Que…? — miro hacia atrás pero nada había pasado. — Tal vez fue mi imaginación… — volvió su mirada al frente, pero de nuevo se escuchaban los ruidos. — ¿Y ahora…? — no termino su frase porque su mirada se enfoco en aquella persona que estaba parada allí frente a él.

— ¿T-Tu aquí…? — tartamudeo sin creer lo que veía. Por fin había regresado.

— eh ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese Tadase? — mostro aquella sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos. — Has crecido mucho…

— I-Ikuto nii-san.

— Ikuto Tsukiyomi… — le siguió Kiseki al igual de asombrado que su dueño.

**ღ**

Kukai llego rápido como puso a la residencia de los Tsukiyomi, cuando iba a tocar la entrada esta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a su novia un tanto preocupada. — Utau ¿qué pasa? — no entendía esa faceta en Utau.

— Hablemos en mi habitación… — lo tomo de la mano para ir en silencio a la habitación, pero al pasar por el pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar, el castaño noto que la madre de Utau e Ikuto, Souko estaba conversando con otra chica que estaba sentada en unos de los sillones dándole la espalda.

— Oh Souma-kun. — lo miro la hermosa mujer. — Que vuelto es volver a verte.

— L-Lo mismo digo Souko-san. Disculpe si vine sin avisarle. — se apeno un poco. — Vine a ver a Utau.

— Que lindo al ver que te preocupas por mi hija y te lo agradezco mucho. Souma-kun quisiera presentarte a una persona, ella es Kumiko Himura-san. — le presento a la chica quien se levanto para revelar su rostro.

— Es un placer conocerte Souma-kun. Soy Kumiko Himura. — dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Por su parte Kukai estaba un poco embelesado por la belleza de la joven que apenas acababa de conocer. Era una hermosa chica de largos cabellos como la noche que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y curiosamente se formaban unos pequeños rizos en la punta, su piel era delicada y pálida dándole una apariencia tierna y unos encantadores ojos violetas que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier.

— E-El gusto es mío… — se sonrojo un poco, algo que Utau capto rápidamente mostrándose un poco celosa.

— Perdón la interrupción madre, pero debo hablar con Kukai. — con un movimiento ágil jalo al chico de la mano para subir la escaleras y llegar al cuarto de la chica para lanzarlo a la cama.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Utau? — pregunto el chico quejándose por aquel trato.

— Esto es serio Kukai, no debemos dejar que Amu se entere que Ikuto está de regreso. — decía un tanto preocupada, tal parece que la situación si era un tanto grave.

— ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto volvió? — se levanto por escuchar eso. — ¿Cuándo?

— Esta mañana, pero algo no me gusto para nada y eso es que haya llegado con esa tal Kumiko. — se mostro algo enfurecida, prefirió mantener su tono de voz en nivel bajo para que su madre y esa chica no la escucharan, pero se podía notar la furia en sus ojos amatista. — Amu no debe ver a Ikuto.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

— Escucha con atención. — lo tomo de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente. — Ikuto se ha olvidado completamente de su promesa con Amu. Resulta que Kumiko es la novia de Ikuto.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y Hinamori? ¿Qué pasara con ella?

— Tarde o temprano se enterara, ojala que Ikuto no se encuentre con ella. — se mostro preocupada, realmente le importaba lo que sentiría Amu al saberlo. — Mi hermano fue a ver a Tadase para anunciarle su regreso dejando a Kumiko conversando con nuestra madre. Realmente no me agrada esa chica en lo absoluto.

— No puedo creer que alguien tan bonita como ella sea la novia de Ikuto — se quejo un poco gracioso, pero ese comentario no le gusto a Hoshina.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Qué le ves a ella? — se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda bruscamente mostrando sus celos. El detecto lo que ella sentía y sonrió para levantarse y abrazarla por la espalda. — K-Kukai…

— Utau no estés celosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. — le acaricio los mechones de su cabello que lo tenía corto hasta los hombros. — Extraño tu cabello largo, así era mucho más sedoso de cómo lo tienes ahora.

— No hay opción, tengo que hacerlo para la gira. — le sonrió. — Kukai ¿no te gusta esa chica? Vi que te sonrojaste…

— Es normal para un chico sonrojarse un poco al ver a una chica bonita, pero te quiero a ti Utau, no te cambiaria por nadie.

— Oigan… — Daichi interrumpió el momento. — ¿Pero que pasara con Hinamori?

— Es verdad… — recordó la chica. — No sé como lo tome. Mi hermano es un tonto, sabes muy bien del esfuerzo que hizo ella para crecer y así cumplir la promesa de Ikuto. Ella tendrá que saberlo por su cuenta, no sería bueno que por otras bocas sepa la verdad.

— Tienes razón, me sentiré muy mal por Hinamori. — lamento el chico. — Pero estaremos aquí para animarla pase lo que pase.

— Cierto… — ella sonrió tiernamente a su novio quien se sonrojo un poco. — _Amu se fuerte por favor…_

**ღ**

Se escuchaba el teléfono de la residencia Hinamori sonar y como no había nadie en casa, Amu fue quien contesto la llamada.

— ¿Moshi, Moshi…? Ah Tadase-kun ¿Pasa algo? — preguntaba la chica mirando el reloj que eran las 5:30 de la tarde, ya estaba casi por atardecer.

— _Amu-chan ¿crees poder venir a mi casa? _

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto confundida ¿para que la quería a esta hora?

— _Hay una noticia que seguro te alegrara…_

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

— _Ikuto nii-san está de vuelta… _

Con esas palabras Amu se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte mientras llevaba su mano al colgante que Ikuto le había regalado.

— ¿I-Ikuto está aquí…? — su voz mostro algo de emoción por escuchar eso. — Iré enseguida.

— _Te espero Amu-chan, a los demás ya les avise. _— _se corto la comunicación._

Amu subió las escaleras para ir por sus Guardines entrando de un portazo. — ¡Chicas…! — mostro una mirada de felicidad, sus ojos estaban casi a punto de descargar lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— ¿Amu-chan? — se preguntaban todas por la condición en la que estaba su dueña.

— Ikuto está de vuelta… — sonrió para que una lagrima de felicidad rodara por su mejilla.

— Ikuto-kun… — menciono Miki.

— Esta en la casa de Tadase, vayamos… — salió del cuarto seguida de las chicas quien estaban también felices. Probablemente verían a Yoru de vuelta, pero ellas no sabían que él había regresado a casa.

— Ran cambio de personalidad. — sonrió y Ran hizo lo suyo. Amu salto de techo en techo para llegar más rápido, aterrizo frente a la puerta de entrada de la familia Tadase. Toco la puerta y fue recibida por el rubio.

— Amu-chan ya llegaste solo faltabas tu. —Tadase se hizo a un lado para darle el paso. — Ikuto nii-san llegara en un momento. — ambos fueron a la sala donde allí estaban sus amigos y la familia de Tadase quien supo del regreso del chico zafiro.

Amu tomo asiento junto de Nagihiko y Rima quien estaban en silencio, pero también emocionado por el retorno de Tsukiyomi. Utau y Kukai eran los únicos que estaban ausentes, ya que informaron que llegarían tiempo después. Hinamori estaba ya impaciente por ver al dueño de su corazón, pero debía tener a paciencia suficiente o enloquecería.

Se escucharon pasos que daban a entender que Ikuto había llegado, con cada paso, Amu se moría de los nervios, años pasaron desde la última vez que lo vio.

Ikuto entro a la sala de estar con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada no muy seria. — Hola a todos… — saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bienvenido Ikuto. — saludo la madre del rubio. — Que bueno tenerte de vuelta…

— Gracias… — miro detenidamente a todos notando que habían cambiado, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la frágil figura de aquella de cabellos rosados. — _Amu… _— _noto cuidadosamente el enorme cambio de la chica, se veía muy hermosa. Los años le sentaron bien a la de ojos ámbar._

_I-Ikuto… _— _el corazón de Amu comenzó a latir más fuerte. _— _Has regresado…_

— Ikuto-kun… — aquella chica que estaba en la residencia de los Tsukiyomi apareció tras del chico para pararse junto a él, muy pero muy cerca. — Ellos son tus amigos… — mostro una sonrisa, mientras los chicos estaban embelesados por lo bonita que era la chica. — Me da gusto conocerlos a todos al fin, Ikuto-kun me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

— ¿Q-Quien es ella Ikuto nii-san? — a Tadase no le daba buena espina que esa chica estuviera muy cerca del joven.

— Los presentare, ella es Kumiko Himura. — le tomo la mano para mirarla unos segundos con una suave mirada. — Ella es… mi novia.

Los antiguos guardianes abrieron los ojos en par por aquella declaración y ellos sin que sus padres y los recién llegados se dieran cuenta, miraron de reojo a Hinamori quien estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado. No puede ser posible.

— Amu-chan… — susurro Tadase algo preocupado.

_No puede ser cierto… — pensó Dia mirando triste a su dueña. _— _Amu-chan…_

_¿Q-Que? Ikuto ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? _— _su mirada comenzó a decaer poco a poco, mientras que Ikuto comenzó a hablar con la familia Tadase._

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Las cosas comenzaran complicarse para Amu.

Por cierto, tengo una pequeña pagina pagina en facebook llamada **Felli Loss - Escritora Fanfiction**, allí daré información sobre la **actualización del fics** e incluso unos pequeños **ADELANTOS**.

Agradecimientos a:

**orianav102 - Black Ross - lolia gotica - xiaomei-chan - Agus-chii - jenii1 - Ruthy-chan y Juvia Dragneel.**

Únanse a mi pagina y les daré información del fics :3

Atte: Maleny.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tristeza

**Shugo Chara! © PEACHT-PIT**

**— Sinfoníαs Musicαles —**

******By: Felli Loss**

**Capitulo # 3: Tristeza.**

**E**l ambiente estaba algo tenso entre los muchachos quienes estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de la ambarina que mantenía su cabeza abajo sin atreverse a mirar al joven Tsukiyomi quien estaba perdidamente mirando el jardín y Kumiko entablaba una conversación amena con la madre de Tadase.

Algo comenzó a moverse dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Ikuto, para que un tierno Guardián Chara de adorables características gatunas y del color zafiro sacudiera la cabecita y salir al exterior.

— Tanto tiempo Nya… — Yoru apareció con un saludo característico, haciendo que Amu lo mirara rápidamente dándose el gatito cuenta. — ¡Amu…! — fue hacia ella para abrazarla con sus patitas y lamerle la mejilla suavemente.

— ¿Yoru…? — ella no entendía el porqué el Neko estaba aquí. — Creí que tu… ¿Cómo es posible que sigas aquí? — lo sostuvo entre sus manos ya que este sentó en ellas.

— Mas tarde te cuento todo Nya… — miro a Ran, Miki, Su y Dia y fue a saludarlas. — ¡Amigas…!

— ¡Yoru…! — Miki inesperadamente lo abrazo para que despues los demás Guardianes Chara se abalanzaran sobre Yoru…

Amu por unos momentos había olvidado aquel momento de tensión, hasta que llegaron Kukai y Utau inesperadamente. — Lamentamos la tardanza. Se nos hizo tarde, ya veo que Ikuto y Kumiko están aquí.

— Souma-kun. — hablo Tadase y señalo con la mirada a Amu quien volvió a su estado anterior. Al parecer ya se había enterado de lo que paso, Souma miro fugazmente a Nagihiko y ambos asintieron.

— Tú debes ser Amu-san. — la pelinegra de ojos amatistas se dirigió a Amu quien se sonrojo un poco por ver qué bonita era la novia de Ikuto. — Ikuto-kun me ha contado mucho de ti, espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Ella no sabía que responder, únicamente se puso nerviosa y mas al sentir la mirada del chico zafiro sobre ella penetrándole con aquellos cautivadores ojos. — E-Es un gusto… — bajo la mirada y Kumiko no comprendió ese comportamiento. Fujisaki creyó que era el momento, así que se levanto y fue con Amu.

— Amu-chan ¿sabes qué hora es? — le sonrió tomándola de los hombros. — Es tarde y debemos ir a mi casa a buscarte una habitación.

— ¿Eh?

— Ahora que recuerdo, Fujisaki-kun y Amu-chan quedaron de hacer una pijamada juntos esta noche, Amu-chan ¿le avisaste a tus padres antes de venir? — Tadase le guiño el ojo a ambos chicos, para seguir el juego.

— S-Si, dijeron que no había problema. — comprendió la situación y se sintió aliviada.

— Lamento mucho la interrupción. — se disculpo el chico levantándose junto a Hinamori.

— No debes preocuparte, será mejor que se apresuren. — sonrió la chica amablemente.

— Bueno Hinamori, yo de paso los acompañare a ambos. ¿No te molesta Utau? — miro a su novia y ella negó dándole a entender que poda irse con ellos.

— Adelante Kukai, cuida de Amu… — sonrió la chica y comenzaron el plan de fuga.

— Hinamori ¿lista? — Kukai se preparo para lo que seguía.

— ¡Espera…!

— ¡Muy tarde! — Kukai comenzó a correr llevándose a Hinamori primero, mientras que los demás chicos caminaban a la puerta despidiéndose de la familia Tadase y de los recién llegados al país Nipón.

Rima y Yaya se fueron por su parte y el fin de semana sabría lo que paso, Tadase se quedo en casa y Nagihiko alcanzo a los dos chicos que salieron primero.

******ღ**  


Kukai y Hinamori llegaron al parque justamente en la fuente para descansar, pero inesperadamente el sollozo de Amu por fin salió a flote, tuvo que ser fuerte para que Ikuto y Kumiko no la vieran como una chica llorona.

— Hinamori… — Souma miro a su amiga mostrando lastima y preocupación.

Amu derramo lastimosas lágrimas por la tristeza y decepción que sentía en estos momentos. — ¿Por qué? — se dejo caer de rodillas. — ¡Es un idiota!

— Hinamori… — le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Kukai se paro enfrente de ella. — Si necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacerlo. — le dio a entender algo y coloco las manos al frente. — Adelante, saca todo el dolor hasta que te sientas vacía…

— Kukai… — lo miro con sus ojos ámbar lastimados. Se levanto lentamente para formar sus manos en puños y comenzar a golpear las palmas de Kukai. — ¡Tonto! ¡Es un maldito tonto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

Así pasaron los próximos cinco minutos, hasta que ella pudo calmarse, justamente estaba en una banca sentada junto a su amigo quien le ofreció su hombro para recargarse y permanecer en silencio, pero Kukai se daba cuenta que mas otras traviesas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la ambarina quien le era difícil recuperarse de esta situación.

Nagihiko había llegado para ir hacia ellos en silencio y tomar asiento junto a Amu, quien ahora estaba en medio de los dos. — Amu-chan…

— Nagihiko… — lo miro tristemente y el chico de cabello largo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— Se fuerte Amu-chan. Este no es el fin del mundo ¿o sí?

— ¡Amu-chan! — sus Guardianes Chara junto con Yoru llegaron con los chicos.

— Amu-chan… — hablo Miki.

— Chicas, Yoru… — extendió un poco los brazos que las chicas y el pequeño Neko fueran con ella para ser abrazadas por la pelirrosa que siguió llorando.

_¿Por qué Ikuto olvido su promesa con Amu? Admito mucho que Amu es la chica ideal para Ikuto, Amu se fuerte, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda Nya. _— _Yoru miraba a la chica que derramaba sus lágrimas con dolor. _

Cuando Amu por fin se tranquilizo, fue acompañada a casa por Kukai y Nagihiko para dejarla enfrente de la puerta de su casa. — Lamento molestarlos... — decía algo decaída.

— No digas nada, tú necesitas ayuda y para eso están los amigos. — dijo el castaño.

— Tranquila, solo piensa en el fin de semana, estaremos unos días lejos de ellos.

— Gracias Kukai, Nagihiko... — chocaron nudillos y Amu entro a la casa en el momento que sus amigos se retiraron a casa. Fue a la sala donde vio a su familia ver un divertido canal de comedia, todos estaban en las carcajadas y decidió no interrumpir, fue directo a su habitación para vestirse con su pijama y acostarse porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Las chica regresaron a sus huevos para acomodarse en aquella canasta para poder dormir, Yoru también las había acompañado para pasar la noche ya que no quería estar en la casa de Ikuto.

**********ღ**  


Utau ya estaba lista para marcharse, miro el reloj que marcaban las 9:30 de la noche así que bajo únicamente por unas galletas Pucky a la alacena, aunque sabía que allí estarían cenando su hermano, Kumiko y su madre. No tuvo opción así que fue para actuar natural.

— Utau ¿ya te vas? — pregunto Souko viendo como Utau llegaba a la alacena y tomar dos cajas de galletas.

— Si, es por eso que no pude tomar la cena con ustedes. Por favor discúlpame Kumiko. — miro a la pelinegra que sonreía.

— No te preocupes Utau-san, comprendo. Ten un buen viaje y éxito en tu gira. — hablo con amabilidad para mirar a Souko quien también sonrio. Utau solo asintió sonriendo escasamente para irse sin despedirse de su hermano quien no había mostrado mucha importancia, ya sabía acerca del comportamiento de Utau y mas por la discusión que tuvieron hace un rato.

— _¡Ikuto no puedo crees eso de ti! — Utau estaba con él en la habitación del chico, aprovechando que Souko y Kumiko estaban hablando en la parte baja justamente en el jardín donde no se podía escuchar nada de la segunda planta._

—_Ya no me reclames nada Utau, las cosas pasaron porque pasaron. —el estaba sentado en su cama para recostarse colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. — ¿Ya terminaste?_

— _¡No! Ikuto no entiendo que te hizo cambiar de opinión. Me estás dando a entender que jugaste solamente con los sentimientos de mi amiga Amu. — sus ojos se mostraban decepcionados y su tono de voz molesto._

— _Utau…_

— _¡Utau, un cuerno! Ikuto ¿Sabes todo lo que Amu tuvo que pasar para crecer? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto…? Ella estaba ilusionada con aquella promesa que le hiciste._

— _Utau, yo realmente no jugué con los sentimientos de Amu… — lo miro ya fastidiado por tanto reclamo de su hermana. — Mi promesa fue sincera y quería cumplirla, pero inesperadamente Kumiko llegó a mi vida y las cosas se dieron así._

— _Que fácil fue olvidar a Amu. De seguro lo hiciste porque pensaste que era demasiado joven para ti. — hablo con sarcasmo. — ¿Sabes qué? es tu problema si tienes problemas con Amu y los demás chicos. Únicamente te diré que apoyare a Amu en todo y me refiero en todo. — la rubia fue directamente a la puerta._

— _¿Dónde vas? — pregunto el chico mirando a su hermana menor._

— _Prepararme para mi viaje de gira. Adiós… — sin mirarlo Utau abrió y se fue sin cerrar la puerta del cuarto._

— ¿Ikuto-kun? — Kumiko noto que el chico estaba pensativo. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si… — continúo cenando en silencio.

**********ღ**

El fin de semana llego rápidamente para sorpresa de Amu quien estaba alistando sus cosas para el viaje, tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde al punto de encuentro. Quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos a las montañas nevadas era Nikaidou que aprovecharía la oportunidad ya que Sanjou estaría en la gira con Utau.

Miraba si todo estaba en pleno orden para no ser un desastre, sus Guardianes Charas también la ayudaban como podían recomendándole que ropas abrigadoras podía llevar y por su parte Yoru solo miraba con los ojos pesados, al parecer quería darse una siesta antes del viaje.

— ¿Amu-chan? — Dia noto que ella se quito aquel colgante. — ¿Qué harás?

— Es un hecho, Ikuto ya tiene a otra persona y no conservare esto. — miro aquel colgante de gato para cerrar los ojos y depositarlo en una caja para dejarlo en lo profundo del cajón de su escritorio. — _Ese colgante estará allí para siempre. Ikuto al parecer no quería estar con una niña como yo. Aun soy una niña para él._

— Amu-chan. — era Midori desde la planta baja. — Date prisa o llegaras tarde.

— Enseguida. — miro hacia el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para la hora acordada, así que se apresuro. — Vayamos a divertirnos.

— ¡Si…! — gritaron todos los Guardianes para salir rápido e ir con los demás.

Amu tenía una mirada determinante. _—_ _Para mis amigos seré la misma Amu. Pero para Ikuto Tsukiyomi seré solo: Amu Hinamori._

El punto de encuentro seria en la Escuela Seiyo, los demás ya estaban presentes y solo faltaba ella quien llego como pudo gracias al Cambio de Personalidad con Ran.

— Hinamori… — saludaba el de ojos verdes. — Ya era hora…

— Kukai llegue con 5 minutos de… — al acercare hacia donde estaban los demás, noto a dos personas que estaban atrás de los jóvenes haciéndole compañía a Nikaidou.

— Hola Amu-san. — Kumiko saludo con una sonrisa agradable mientras que el joven Tsukiyomi la miraba fijamente.

— H-Hola… ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto confundida. — _Espero que ellos dos no piensen…_

— Amu-chan. — Tadase la interrumpió. — Yo invite a Ikuto nii-san y Kumiko-san al viaje. — se poso atrás de ella para tomarla de los hombros. — Hablaremos después de esto… — le susurro en el oído y ella no tuvo opción que asentir.

— Como todos ya están aquí, comienzan a entrar en la camioneta para irnos de una vez. — agrego Yuu quien al parecer no había cambiado en mucho tiempo. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a subir, primero Amu quien tomo asiento junto a Kukai y Tadase en la parte de atrás, Rima junto a Nagihiko, al final Ikuto y Kumiko juntos.

Arrancaron el auto para comenzar la travesía a las montañas nevadas para ir por la diversión. Seria alrededor de dos horas el viaje. Después de una hora Ikuto al comprobar que todos estaban dormidos se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a Hinamori estando entre los dos chicos durmiendo plácidamente en el hombro de Tadase y estos tenían sus cabezas una junta de la otra, por alguna razón Ikuto sintió algo punzante en su interior.

_Amu… _— _miro fijamente a la chica examinándola completamente, pero algo llamo su atención… algo se estaba moviendo en el bolsillo de la pelirrosa. _— _¿Qué es eso?_

* * *

**C**ontinuara...

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que en mi pagina de Facebook daré a conocer la fecha de la próxima actualización.

Nos veremos pronto.

Atte: Maleny.


	4. Capitulo 4: Montañas Nevadas

**Shugo Chara! © PEACHT-PIT**

**— Sinfoníαs Musicαles —**

**By: Felli Loss**

**Capitulo # 4: Montañas Nevadas.**

**S**intió su teléfono celular vibrar y abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, Amu tomo con cuidado su móvil tratando de no despertar a Kukai y Tadase, vio que era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Cuando abrió comenzó a leer el mensaje.

"_Oye Amu. ¿Cuándo piensas hablarme? Al parecer tu actitud no ha cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma niña inocente que conocí"_

_Atte. Ikuto…_

Ella entreabrió sus labios un poco de la impresión, así que miro hacia adelante donde estaba Ikuto quien la miraba de reojo, ella lo miro algo ofendida y molesta. Así que comenzó a teclear para responder el mensaje.

"_¿Q-Que te crees tú? No es necesario que hablemos como si nada, ya tengo entendido que estas con alguien más, pero hazme el favor de dejarme en paz. ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento en este momento? ¡Y más cuando había puesto en claro mis sentimientos hacia a ti Ikuto…! Ya no es necesario que hablemos."_

Miro al chico zafiro y vio que este abría la tapita de su celular para mirar el mensaje, para despues verlo teclear nuevamente, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos. Recibió otro mensaje y lo leyó.

"_Ni creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil" "Necesito saber algo de ti"_

Ella no entendió aquello pero fue una cosa que no le dio importancia, así que termino la conversación guardando su celular y cerrar los ojos nuevamente para descansar, ya que anoche no pudo dormir bien por tener en la cabeza el hecho que Ikuto tuviera a otra chica. Se sentía realmente triste y decepcionada, esperando cinco malditos y largos años eternos en la espera de él.

_Ikuto, la verdad ya no se que siento por ti… — con aquel pensamiento antes de caer dormida, ella no sintió que algo se movía nuevamente entre sus bolsillos de su chamarra._

El joven no estaba convencido por los mensajes de Amu y se la paso en los próximos cinco minutos leer nuevamente los mensajes de la ambarina, para dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Paso la siguiente hora para que la camioneta se detuviera en un el retiro de nieve que había allí, donde mucha gente disfrutaba del hospedaje. Todos salieron emocionados para ver el lugar que era enorme y la cabaña del retiro también.

— Oye Hinamori ¿más tarde iremos a bajar las montañas en tablas? — Kukai ya estaba emocionado por salir a la diversión. — Fujisaki, tu también…

— Vale… — menciono el chico de cabello largo.

— Vayan a divertirse, yo me encargo de las habitaciones. — Nikaidou entro al retiro dejando a los demás atrás.

— No creí que hiciera tanto frio aquí. — Kumiko se abrazo a si misma mirando su propio aliento a causa de la baja temperatura. Y a causa de eso, Ikuto la abrazo un poco ante la mirada de todos, aunque Amu hizo fingió estar distraída para no ver eso.

— Amu-chan adelántate con Souma-kun y Fujisaki-kun. — agrego el rubio sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio Tadase-kun?

— Si…

— Bien, vamos chicos. — Amu se mostro emocionada y se fue con sus dos amigos a disfrutar de la acción. Mientras los demás se quedaban atrás para esperar a Nikaidou.

Kukai y los demás llegaron a una colina no muy alta para comenzar la diversión. — Oye ¿estás segura de esto? — pregunto el chico castaño a Hinamori. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si… — asintió mirando colina abajo. — Esto era lo que necesitaba. Kukai, Nagihiko gracias por enseñarme todo acerca de deportes, siento mi corazón ligero.

— Ni lo agradezcas Hinamori, ahora es tiempo de la acción. — sonrio el chico para mirar también abajo y preparar su tabla de nieve.

El móvil de Amu comenzó a vibrar y ella noto un mensaje del mismo número. — ¿Qué rayos…? — abrió la tapita de su celular y miro el mensaje.

_Oye Amu, ten cuidado cuando estés jugando por la nieve, no queremos que te lastimes y todo salga peor para nosotros. No te rompas una pierna niña…_

_¿Quién se cree él? _— _ella aun no podía entender la actitud de Ikuto hacia ella, tal vez no le quedo claro lo de hace un rato. _— _Eres un completo idiota._

— ¿Amu-chan? — Fujisaki la saco de sus pensamientos. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No se preocupen, eso solo algo que no tiene importancia. — guardo su móvil celular para preparar su tabla. — Es el momento…

— ¡Vamos! — gritaron los tres junto con sus Guardianes Charas para bajar la montaña deslizándose con suma rapidez y maestría combinados. Souma tenía un poco de la delantera mientras los dos restantes se quedaban atrás.

Kukai llego primero al final de la colina para dar una exclamación de triunfo. — Que les pareció eso ¿eh?

— Oye Kukai no es justo. Tú tienes más experiencia en esto ¿no? — reclamo la ambarina. — Mejor demos otra carrera.

— Como quieras Hinamori…

**********ღ**

Tadase junto con los demás exceptuando a Nikaidou iban caminando buscando a sus tres amigos para ver que estaban haciendo.

— Amu-chan, Amu-chan, Amu-chan. — Ran, Miki, Su y Dia estaban con Daichi, Temari y Rymth, las cuatro guardianas estaban dándole porras a su dueña.

— Oigan ¿Dónde está Amu-chan? — se acerco Tadase con Kiseki.

— ¡Amu-chi! — grito Yaya con emoción y señalo a la colina alta, allí estaban Amu Souma y Nagihiko deslizándose con rapidez de la montaña, Amu estaban dando la carrera muy reñida.

— ¿Desde cuándo a Amu le gusta eso? — pregunto Ikuto mirando la carrera de tablas de nieve.

— Fue hace dos años, Amu-chan estuvo más tiempo con Souma-kun y Fujisaki-kun y ellos le enseñaron lo que sabían de deportes como el Soccer, Baloncesto entre muchos deportes más. — respondió el rubio. —Ella quería distraerse como fuera, mientras tú no estabas Ikuto nii-san

— Amu-san se ve radiante… — menciono Kumiko mirando con algo de admiración a Hinamori. — El deporte le sienta muy bien.

Ikuto miraba como Amu estaba pareja con los dos chicos, la notaba sonreír en todo el momento haciendo que se preguntara muchas cosas. ¿Seguiría siendo aquella niña que conoció en aquella estructura? ¿Cuándo fue que cambio mucho?

— ¡Kyara nari: Ski Jack! — Kukai aprovecho y utilizo la Trasformación de Personalidad.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa! — grito el chico de cabello largo y el Cambio de Personalidad de Nagihiko con Temari salió a flote. — ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! — comenzó a pisarle los talones al chico y ambos se adelantaron mas y mas dejando atrás a la chica quien miraba con una mirada nerviosa, ellos aun a pesar de haber bajado completamente la montaña, siguieron con aquella carrera.

Amu se detuvo junto con los chicos en silencio sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido Kukai y Nagihiko. — Mejor me quedo aquí, no me gustaría competir con Nagihiko así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía su Cambio de Personalidad.

— Si te transformas en Amulet Heart, sería más fácil todo. — sugirió Rima.

— Creo que lo intentare… — con la ayuda de su pie, comenzó a deslizarse. — ¡Atashi No Kokoro Anrokku! ¡Kyara nari: Amulet Heart!

Ambos chicos iban a la delantera cuando Amu llego y los dos se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido sin que se dieran cuenta ambos?

— ¡Hinamori…!

Amu les sonrio a ambos y como si fuera la mismísima velocidad de la luz, se adelanto para alejarse mas y mas hasta detenerse y esperar a los otros dos.

— Eso no es justo Hinamori… — llego Kukai seguido de Nagihiko. — Buen trabajo, has aprendido mucho.

— Gracias. No lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de ustedes. — Dio una sonrisa y decidieron continuar con la diversión. Para eso vinieron este fin de semana ¿no?

**********ღ**

Ya era tarde, casi alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde donde el cielo se tornaba con un hermoso rojizo anaranjado, Amu estaba en su habitación individual junto con sus Guardianas Charas quienes la ayudaban a acomodar su ropa en los cajones y en el guardarropa ya que decidieron todos quedarse unos cuantos días mas.

Muy pronto seria la hora de la cena y debe estar lista en los próximos minutos para no preocupar a todos. Solo faltaba unas cuantas prendas de esquíes para despues quitarse aquella chamarra que traía, pero cuando la revisaba comenzó a ver que algo comenzaba a moverse del bolsillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tal vez es móvil… — dio una pequeña sonrisa y metió la mano, pero sintió algo raro, algo redondo y así no era la forma de su celular.

Saco rápidamente la mano y dio un grito fuerte al ver lo que había encontrado, aquel objeto había salido volando siendo atrapado por Ran y Miki quienes suspiraron de alivio, un poco mas y el huevo no vivía para contarlo.

— ¿Q-Que es esto…? — Amu se había caído al suelo, en este momento estaba sentada en el piso de madera. — No me digan que eso es…

— Amu-chan… — Ran y Miki le entregaron el huevo en sus manos para que todas miraran.

Amu tenía en sus manos un Huevo Guardián de color azul no muy fuerte similar al cielo, y el dibujo era del mismo diseño de sus demás Guardianes, lo único que cambia era el dibujo que tenia, mostraba copos de nieve.

— ¿Es otro Guardián Chara? — se pregunto tomando con delicadeza el Huevo. — ¿Qué clase de Guardián será? — miro a sus amigas.

— Sera mejor esperar hasta que nazca… — sugirió Su.

— Tienen razón…

Ellas siguieron hablando de aquel o aquella que formara parte del grupo. Sin saber que un chico de cabellos zafiros estaba detrás de aquella puerta escuchando todo lo que Amu decía.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por la espera. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo sencillo. Nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Agradecimientos a: Black Ross - Juvia Dragneel - Theamuto14 - TsukiyomiYuki - Agus-chii - Ruthy-chan y lolita gotica.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
